TaxHorror
by Lady Celera
Summary: The prince is 'requested' to fill in Bulma's Tax papers. Mirai-Trunks lends a hand. They even go to the House of horrors themselves. Will they're super saiyan mind survive? Parody on OUR experiences. *Finished*


Disclaimer; DBZ isn't ours!  
  
A/N: What happens when Bulma asks Vegeta just ONE simple thing! Read and weep.  
  
***  
  
=INCOME TAX HORROR=  
  
A quiet day at the Briefs residence, the sun is shining, the birds are singing and no enemy in sight. Good would be your response but Vegeta was bored. Therefore he decided to nag his mate.. .Bulma. Nagging his her would make his day. He climbed out of his high tree and walked into the house.  
  
"WOMAN? ?!" The prince shouted, waking up Mirai and Chibi-Trunks. Mirai just shrugged and fell asleep again. Bulma looked up from a lot of paperwork as she feared the worst. Her prince was bored. As she rose to see Chibi-Trunks the prince waddled m. With a fierce grin he stood in the doorway-  
  
"WOMAN, I want some food?" he demanded. Bulma walked in with Chibi-Trunks at her shoulder  
  
"WELL, IF YOU ARE SO HUNGRY MISTER: 'I-WANT-FOOD-RIGHT-AWAY-IF-I-ASK-JOU- TO!', MAKE IT YOURSELF I'M BUSY!"  
  
"With what, that Chibi-child!?" he started laughing as he saw Bulma sitting in a chair with the brat on her lap.  
  
"No, with the income tax if you REALLY want to know!" She turned her attention to the papers on the desk. Suddenly she got an idea? Vegeta could do it this year. That way she could take Chibi-Trunks out for a walk!  
  
"Hey Vegeta, have you even filled in an income tax form?" She bold looked at the surprised Saiyan. What was that woman talking about. He was a prince not an accountant.  
  
"No, why would I. Frieza did not use taxes, he just looted." He gave her a grin, ah well! Maybe Frieza did have a FEW good idea's after all,  
  
"Well, it's time you learn. Here are the papers and the manual. I am going to walk with Chibi-Trunks. If you are done, you can give it to the income tax office at Melbourne street."  
  
Bulma rose and disappeared outside Well that could not be so difficult, he was a prince! A simple form couldn't not do any harm! He walked over to the desk and sat down. Papers were scatter everywhere but there was a system of some sort. Hey, now he saw it! easy! The first pile were his papers.. .well only... the papers for the insurance geeks who came every now then. The second pile was Bulma's. The third one was the administration of the Capsule Corp. A box near the seat was filled with papers.  
  
Vegeta grabs a pile, tossed it on the ground and begins to make piles just like Bulma. Thirty minutes later he was done with the box and turned his attention to the manual.  
  
"What kind of BAKA made this! ...I don't understand a bloody thing!" the prince read every page of the sixty page large *book and tossed it aside. Who needed that anyway! He grabbed the official papers of the income tax and begins to read. Name, address, birth date, social security number, telephone etc. Hey this was EASY!! He turned the page around and saw a few numbers and a brief line:  
  
1.Income from labor, social payment or pension.  
  
Vegeta frowned? Pension? Yeah right Not for a long very LONG time. He snickered. But he did not have any income or social security. This was their income tax, so Bulma income should be on the dotted line right? He began to doubt his thoughts so he looked around for that 'book' thing and read the help given by question 1. That was not very clear either. Ah well, then we go to question number 1.b.  
  
7. b Did you use a car for private use, given to you by your employer? If yes, send a specification.  
  
1.c Add: 1.a and 1.b 1.d Your profession the last year "A car? I don't NEED a car... I can fly!" Vegeta sputtered out load, waking Mirai again. He decided to see what that mumbling was all about. When he walked in to the living room he saw his father half covered with paper work and manuals.  
  
"Hey, dad! What are you doing?" He asked very carefully. When his father would talk in himself things were VERY wrong!  
  
"Nothing brat, just a simple tax form...that's all. " Trunks looked very stunned at his father. A income tax form? What the heck was that!  
  
"Well, uh these papers.that WOMAN 'asked' me to fill them in!" Vegeta handed the papers to Mirai, who in his turn read it with concentration. He sat down next to his father and looked confused.  
  
"A car? Mother does not HAVE a car...and we did not have jobs last year! But if we didn't we would have a social security income thing right?" Vegeta nodded. This was stupid.. .well maybe his brat knew more than he did. Together they would prevail! Two Saiyans, well one Saiyan and a half!  
  
"Brat.. .get the calculator.. .we CAN do this even if it will take us all night!" Vegeta stated with a firm grin on his face. Trunks looked for the calculator and tossed it next to his father, who on his turn took his armor off There, much more comfortable. As for Mirai, well he too, took his coat off and sat opposite of his father.  
  
Vegeta read out laud "Question two: travel expenses from home/work. (Expenses in connection with question 1) Pay attention! Only fill this in when you had to travel more than 10 KM a day to get to your work and back.  
  
2.a The places of your work of last year! Period of single travel distance, period and end, and as last the days he or she worked.  
  
"Ah, I know that one!" Trunks shouted. He quickly filled in, the places where they had encountered the androids and Cell. Then grabbed a roadmap of the world and started counting the miles. Vegeta used the calculator to fill in the numbers that his son gave and added them up! For Cell they just gave an estimate. Vegeta knew the date and Trunks knew the day's, having done that, they turned to the next question.  
  
l.b If you have a public transportation statement, fill in the empty section.  
  
"Dad. Mom uses the bus every now and then!" Vegeta slammed his head. "SHE DOES NOT HAVE A PUBLIC TRANSPORTATION STATEMENT YOU DUMB ASS!" And quickly reads on while Mirai rubs his sore head! To the relief of the two warriors they could skip the rest of question two. After two hours they gave up. Gathered all the stuff and went to the main building of the income tax!  
  
They landed before a card board-like building. With great white letters 'TAX OFFICE' ! This should be the right building. The two raced in and looked around. Oh man! The whole hall was crowded with people, all waving the A,B,C,D or E tax forms. At the desk only two people were helping all the desperate people! Trunks looked around as he saw a number-roll. He took one, it stated 'number 212, waiting time one hour, thank you'  
  
He gave it to Vegeta who looked' a bit pissed, but he was still a prince and a little bit of waiting was not so bad. Waiting okay but the big board stated '89'. Vegeta turned a bid red as he had a vision, why not 'steal' number 190! Or blast every one away! Yeah great...but Bulma would have a fit and then that dam form would not be filled in! Dam! After an hour and a half he finally smashed all the stuff on the desk of a very pissed woman!  
  
"And What would this be?" the woman demanded, as she looked at all the papers with the forms on top.  
  
"Here WOMAN, your company made this piece of horror, you fill it in!" Vegeta grinned as he made a few backwards to leave.  
  
"No, we do not fill in these forms, that is the responsibility of our clients." Vegeta turned around as he tried not to look very mad!  
  
"Well, do you know who can help us with them?" Mirai asked very calm!  
  
"A car? I don't NEED a car... I can fly!" Vegeta sputtered out load, waking Mirai again! He decided to see what that mumbling was all about. When he walked in to the living room he saw his father half covered with paper work and manuals.  
  
"Hey, dad! What are you doing? He asked very carefully. When his father would talk in himself things were VERY wrong!  
  
"Nothing brat, just a simple tax form.. .that's all." Trunks looked very stunned at his father. A income tax form? What the heck was that!  
  
"Well, uh these papers...that WOMAN 'asked' me to fill them in!" Vegeta handed the papers to Mirai, who in his turn read it with concentration. He sat down next to his father and looked confused.  
  
"A car? Mother does not HAVE a car.. .and we did not have job last year! But if we didn't we would have a social security income thing right?" Vegeta nodded. This was stupid.. .well maybe his brat knew more than he did. Together they would prevail! Two Saiyans, well one Saiyan and a half!  
  
"Brat.. .get the calculator...we CAN do this even if it will take us all night!" Vegeta stated with a firm grin on his face. Trunks looked for the calculator and tossed it next to his father, who on his turn took his armor off There, much more comfortable. As for Mirai, well he too, took his coat off and sat opposite of his father.  
  
Vegeta read out laud "Question two: travel expenses/row home/work. (Expenses in connection with question 1) Pay attention! Only fill this in when you had to travel more than 10 KM a day to get to your work and back.  
  
2.a The places of your work of last year!, period of single travel distance, period and end and as last the days he or she worked.  
  
"Ah, I know that one!" Trunks shouted. He quickly filled in, the places where they had encountered the androids and Cell. Then grabbed a roadmap of the world and started counting the miles. Vegeta used the calculator to fill in the numbers that his son gave and added them up! For cell they just gave an estimate. Vegeta knew the date and Trunks knew the day's, having done that, they turned to the next question.  
  
2. b If you have a public transportation statement, fill in the empty section.  
  
"Say, dad. Mom uses the bus every now and then!" Vegeta slammed his head.  
  
"SHE DOES NOT HAVE A PUBLIC TRANSPORTATION STATEMENT YOU DUMB ASS!" And quickly reads on while Mirai rubs his sore head! To the relief of the two warriors they could skip the rest of question two. After two hours they gave up. Gathered all the stuff and went to the main building of the income tax!  
  
They landed before a card board-like building. With great white letters ' TAX OFFICE'! This should be the right building. The two raced in and looked around. Oh man! The whole hall was crowded with people, all waving the A,B,C,.D or E tax forms. At the desk only two people were helping all the desperate people! Trunks looked around as he saw a number-roll. He took one, it stated 'number 212, waiting time one hour, thank you'. He gave it to Vegeta who looked a bit pissed, but he was still a prince and a little bit of waiting was not so bad. Waiting okay but the big board stated '89'. Vegeta turned a bid red as he had a vision, why not 'steal' number 190! Or blast every one away! Yeah great.. .but Bulma would have a fit and then that dam form would not be filled in! Dam! After an hour and a half he finally smashed all the stuff on the desk of a very pissed woman!  
  
"And What would this be?" the woman demanded, as she looked at all the papers with the forms on top.  
  
"Here WOMAN, your company made this piece of horror, you fill it in!" Vegeta grinned as he made a few steps backwards to leave.  
  
"No, we do not fill in these forms, that is the responsibility of our clients." Vegeta turned around as he tried not to look very mad!  
  
"Well, do you know who can help us with them?" Mirai asked very calm!  
  
"Desk number 24 at the sixth floor." She stated and tossed the forms to Trunks who caught it with ease. Together they entered the elevator and went to the sixth floor. After the doors opened Vegeta did not know what he saw. It was quiet! A great feeling after that crowded business in the hall. He smugly walked up to the woman who was chatting with the woman of number 25. Vegeta walked up, grabbed the stuff of his sons arms and tossed it on the desk.  
  
"Here woman, now help me with this thing!" the woman looked annoyed up as she stared into the eyes of the Saiyan.  
  
"Can't you see that I am talking, don't be so rude... sit down on that chair and wait until I call you!" she pointed at three chairs behind them and continued talking! Vegeta, looking very pissed by now, did not and left the papers where they were!  
  
"WOMAN, SHUT UP AND FILL THAT DARN THING IN RIGHT NOW!!!!" He shouted as the hair of the woman blew a bit to the back! The woman was quiet for a minute, straitened her hair very calm and took a look at the form.  
  
"Just as I thought. This is a Type D form 48. You must have a type 3 clearance paper for that. You can get it at desk 123." She turned around and continued chatting. Vegeta was ready to blow up any second. Trunks just shook his head, grabbed the papers and walked over to the elevator. He carefully placed the papers on the floor and went to his father.  
  
"Dad, come on. Maybe they know what to do!" Vegeta just looked at his son, made a great fist and blasted the three chairs to bits! So there, much better! He turned around and just gave an evil grin at the two shocked women.  
  
The elevator closed as the two men went to the top floor. When they went out they saw a man with a paper hat yelling he was Napoleon while whistling on a flute. As they walked through a corridor leading to the right desk they saw three people impersonating a steam train. They used their hands as the steam-rollers. As the three people walked by they yelled: shoe, shoe, shoe, shoe.. .Toot, tooooooooot! The Saiyans were at the right desk and asked (well Trunk did) for a type three clearance. To their BIG surprise THEY DID...! The two men stared at the little piece of paper. Well.. up to the next challenge! The two women! As they exited the elevator they did not know what they saw. The complete floor was, just like the hall, completely crowded with people. Again Trunks took a number. This time number 47. On the little screen.. .20! Vegeta then began to bang his head against the wall using all his will-power not to blast this place to the ground.  
  
A fat lady was discussing something, as Vegeta with the Saiyan ease listened in it was a bloody conversation about her lazy husband who she made stay home and take care other brats while she worked. WHAT THE HELL?!!! He gritted his teeth. HUMANS! He glanced up as the human train passed, stopping before him as the 'locomotive' Turned to him and Mirai.  
  
"All aboard!!! ?" He wanted to blow his whistles when the Napoleon dragging a blond girl rushed to them.  
  
"WAIT!!!! I'M COMING! WAIT FOR ME AND JOSEPHINE!!!" They didn't and the 'train left with Napoleon and Josephine sitting pissed next to Vegeta.  
  
"Stupid train... Sorry my dear we have to wait for the next." The woman nodded sadly.  
  
"SHUT UP."  
  
"Oh dear, this pauper spoke to me... oh my." Vegeta steamed.  
  
"I AM NOT A PAUPER, I AM PRINCE VEGETA OF VEGETA-SEI! NUT!" The man glanced at Mirai who nodded. Shrugged and straightened himself.  
  
"Pleased to meet you prince Vegeta, my name is 'emperor' Napoleon, and this charming creature is my consort, queen Josephine." Vegeta smirked. What ever.  
  
"That is my brat." Vegeta added after a moment. Bonaparte nodded courtly to him as Mirai's face flushed. Oh no!! Etiquette of the court? Hell he didn't know HOW to act! He glanced for help at Vegeta who ignored him once more... figured. Josephine jumped up and rushed to Mirai's side, she smiled coyly as he glanced nervous at her.  
  
"So prince, what is it like to be a mere prince? I'll leave your father and my consort to talk to each other. I have NO idea what their talking about anyway... so how old are you?" Mirai groaned.. .MOTHER!  
  
Meanwhile Bonaparte and Vegeta were in a huge discussion about how to keep the paupers below you, and how to treat your soldiers and generals. Vegeta was of opinion to blast them to bits if they, or let you down, do things OTHER then stated, or were just plain annoying. Napoleon on the other hand was convince of a SOFTER approach, the guillotine. Ki blasts VS the guillotine...After 45 minutes napoleon had enough of the stubborn Saiyan and smirked as the train was coming.  
  
"Well Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei, it was a lovely conversation, and I wish you luck with that strange weapon you call ki blast. Come dear, the train." Josephine scowled. Oh dam and this prince was such a cutie too. Ah well.... Both got 'aboard' the train, just getting in between some others and putting their hands on the shoulders of the person next and left. Mirai noticed the guy at the end, now was holding a broom with a lantern on it...  
  
Vegeta heard the number of them and rushed up to the desk before anyone could cut in. Mirai rushed after him holding the forms and gently placed them on the desk. The woman glared at Vegeta remembering him from earlier. With a DEEP sigh she picked up the packet and quickly scanned through them smirking suddenly. Vegeta frowned, oh NO GOOD.  
  
"Well, you indeed have now ONE of the TWO forms, didn't the cleric tell you?" Vegeta's face fell like a rock.  
  
"W.. .what form?" he asked weary.  
  
"The green b85 off course! Silly. Anyway off you go! It's at the 20th floor, room 296."  
  
With a feral growl Vegeta snatched the papers and dragged a frozen Mirai along. Because the elevators were busy he took Mirai, still frozen, outside and flew up to the 20th and smashed in a window. Casually they strolled past the offices, 290, 292, 294, 298, 300... .WAIT where the hell was that office!!! He went super-Saiyan glaring around, where on earth was that office, couldn't they count!!! He rushed down the hall three times, IT JUST WASN'T THERE!!!! Vegeta took a pick and chose office 298, didn't matter anyway. Without knocking he entered in, in it behind a desk sat a man, well sleeping soundly that is. With a loud bang he smashed the papers on the desk, the man didn't move. Growling again he marched to the man and shook him like a rag doll, only then he noticed the empty box of painkillers.. .HUH? He checked for a pulse and found none. Figures, ah well up to number 294 instead. He again without knocking entered and just froze... a woman behind crates of paper forms She seemed to be counting them.  
  
"2834, 2835, 2836, 2837." He heard her mutter softly. He kicked over a box to make himself known, the woman startled fell off her chair, forms snowing down on her.  
  
"Woman I need.. .uh what was it again brat?"  
  
"The green B85, please." She shook her head.  
  
"You have to be at office 296 for that, I don't have it. OH GOD WHERE WAS I!!!"  
  
"WOMAN where is that OFFICE" Vegeta hissed.  
  
"Well at ground level NATURLY!" she eyed him weary like he might be a nutcase.  
  
"GROUND LEVEL WHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT!!!" the woman frowned.  
  
"We are the Tax company, we MAKE logic sir, now please go." And when the woman turned to her papers and in the back noticed a clerk bringing in more, began to wail in despair. Mirai almost willing to help is being dragged out by Vegeta. They do take the elevator down and step out only to collide by Vegeta's FAFORITE person.  
  
"HEEY HELLO Vegeta!" Gokou stated happily. A gruff Piccolo behind him Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Kakarot..." Gokou notices the weary Mirai.  
  
"Hiya Mirai, wassup?" Mirai is near tears but hold them in.  
  
"Nothing." He whines. Meanwhile Vegeta notices a GREEN form at Gokou's pile and snatches it quickly and reads it happily, AH! A B85!!! As Gokou talks to a shaking Mirai Vegeta beams as he holds the form behind his back. Finally the others go in the elevator, as the doors close Vegeta cracks up, beaming he puts the conquered form on the pile and takes Mirai back up stairs to the annoying woman. Mirai doesn't even CARE where it came from, but thanks Dende.  
  
  
  
In his tower, Dende frowned, oh dear, Mirai was almost a crackpot, and Vegeta not far behind, WHY? The Tax administration took many good souls like that. Unfortunately there was NOTHING he could do.. .he frowned at his own papers... how did this work again?  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Mirai entered the floor and noticed only one before them. Finally it is their turn, beaming Vegeta places the GREEN form before the woman. She takes it and scans it, then smirks dark. Mirai sniffs sad but stops after an elbow of Vegeta in his ribs.  
  
"Behave like a true Saiyan, we will NOT be beaten by mere paper. Or this stupid humanoid organization." Meanwhile he was really missing his home planet.. .no taxes... .what a life.  
  
"Well mister. This is the wrong green B85.. -look it is for a single house, while your papers state the Capsule Corporation, a huge concern. That form can be found in the basement. Mirai begins sniffing again ignoring Vegeta's glares.  
  
"I am half human too father, give me a break." Vegeta grumbles frustrated.  
  
"Wimp." Takes his papers, dumps them in Mirai's arms and goes down the stairs to the 'basement" Vegeta searches and searches, but there is NO basement.. .Pissed he walks up to a cleaner.  
  
"Where is the basement!" and he just points up.. .UP? He points his finger stunned up. The cleaner nods and continues cleaning. Hmmm Up? How far up? One floor or.. .all? He smirked. Ah no sense he could do this. He figured this OUT! He is the great prince! Chuckling he drags Mirai along who flaying through the staircase to the top floor, with huge letters BASEMENT is written. He beams! RIGHT! They walk inside, while Mirai really admires his father. They walk up to the desk, a fossilized man glances back through 4 centimeter thick glasses. "Can I help you?" Vegeta sighs, FINALLY!!  
  
"In fact you can, I need a corporation form called the B85." The man frowns.  
  
"Could you please speak up a bit?" Vegeta frowned, in hails and shouts it as hard as he can into the poor mans ears.  
  
"Ah, though it's still a bit hard to hear, I understand, a moment please..." the man walks over to a thick book and begins to look through it. they wait patiently, one minute... 2 minutes.. .too long!!! After 40 minutes the man is at the final page of the book and beams. Walks to the closet and retrieves a green form and hands it to Vegeta who eyes the madly grinning Mirai with some concern. He writes a thank you instead of yelling and walks away dragging Mirai after him who waves at the kind man. At the third floor they collide with Gokou again who beams, without any forms?  
  
"HIYA! Look I'm done!"  
  
"Kakarot? Your DONE? Damn.. .Oh I 'found' a form maybe it's yours?" Gokou tilts his head and eyes the form bemused.  
  
"Oh yeah. Must have dropped it, but I received a new one from this kind lady, so it's all done." Mirai snatches the form from Gokou's hands and quickly folds a hat out of it putting it on his head and beams silly. Piccolo ready to leave this loony bin maker, eyes Mirai with concern.,. oh no.., how long has he been here? He frowns... too long. They leave as Mirai waves them goodbye. Vegeta notices the 'hat' pulls it off and blasts it. with a shaking lip Mirai walks after Vegeta eyes in now blasted hat. Eyes another lost RED form and quickly makes a substitute. As Vegeta oblivious walked on Mirai eyes a cute girl who walks over to him and eyes his 'hat'.  
  
"What a nice hat? Can you make one for me." Mirai beams, nods and snatches a form from a passing man. Soon the girl wares the blue hat and dances away.  
  
Vegeta notices that he lost Mirai soon finds him in a comer playing with blocks. It's a children's comer, with only adults in it. Shrugging he leaves him there and goes back to the annoying woman. He is after all a chibi by Saiyan standards. But before he goes he blasts that hat to smithereens leaving Mirai a bit singed. A lone flame still bums as Mirai oblivious continues to build his 'castle'. Once again when Vegeta arrives the room is stuffed with people. Vegeta getting pissed turns super Saiyan and pushes every one aside to get first. A huge rumble breaks out after he's passed, no signs of a proper line anymore.  
  
"ONNA, I have that bloody form, now what!" The woman checks it and sighs disappointed, oh dam, it's the right one. But as she glances at the clock smirks.  
  
"12.30. lunch break." And walks away leaving a speechless prince behind.  
  
-16:56-  
  
  
  
Holding on desperately onto his mind Vegeta walks to the desk to get things filled in. He remembers vaguely seeing Mirai riding in the 'train'. A hysterical laugher and/or cry fit fighting over his emotions. He ever so gently puts his now grown paper bundle on the desk and glances at the fat stem lady behind it.  
  
"Could you PLEASE help me to fill these in????" He asks unnaturally nice. Gruff the woman pulls the papers over to her side and sorts them quickly.  
  
"Not needed, not needed, junk... huh a new form? Why doesn't any one tell me something in this shit hole... not needed, junks,, .HUH? A form from 1784? Should be in a museum.. .hmmm, what is this? ACK a pizza delivery? Deductible.. .Destroyed., .what? Gravity room? Whatever.. .deductible.Again, again, again, again, again... err 17 times... deductible... house destroyed, deductible, two spaceships, deductible... huh? Not needed, junks, waits of paper, sad for the tree... .Car?" Wide eyed Vegeta slowly shakes his head. The junk pile growing and growing... behind him the train passes.  
  
"HEY FATHER!!! WANNA COME?! IT'S JUST LEAVING!!!" Though it is very tempting Vegeta remains put. Hearing the train leave without him. He sighs sadly. Maybe next time.  
  
"Hmmm, junk... Sir how did you get this form?" Vegeta frowns, his mind working on minimum capacity...  
  
"Uh I believe it was when I received the G52, getting the Y6 and searching the J423, oh and maybe the T9567, and R2423 too..." the woman frowns then nods and continues.  
  
-16:59.45-  
  
The last form is sorted as the woman rises. Vegeta eyes the pile, now what? He glances frantic at the leaving woman, his life saver.  
  
"Uh, uh miss? Uh, MISS?!!!" she turns grumpy glaring at Vegeta who cringes a bit. "W...what now?"  
  
"Their done, just take them below and your done." Vegeta nods, eyeing the clock and turns Super Saiyan as he rushes though the door, through the ceilings and lands before the desk, and hands the man the pile. The man after glancing at the clock shrugs and takes them. Vegeta can't believes he's done... A GRAND smile breaks through, a smile never before seen on his face, by anyone. Mirai comes out of the train next to him warring three hats, a green yellow and blue one, his hair still burning at a piece. Beaming Vegeta extinguishes it. He's DONE!! He finally can leave this horrible place. As the two walk to the door they notice it is locked... .no prob. Vegeta blasts it and notices the woman that saved him earlier. She smirks.  
  
"Don't worry, it's deductible." And walks out, as Vegeta LETS her pass before him, being suddenly a gentleman, holding himself from kissing her feet. He takes Mirai who seems to have forgotten HOW to fly and goes home. At home Mirai happily play's with Chibi Trunks, after having put a hat on the babies head. Vegeta sits down on the table as Bulma serves the food. He digs in without complaining about the taste. Bulma is SHOCKED. She weary sits down eyeing Vegeta who delicately eats with a fork and knife.  
  
"Uh Vegeta, are you.. .alright?" Vegeta first raises a hand, finishes emptying his mouth and ONLY then replies, scaring poor Bulma.  
  
"I am fine dear." Bulma falls out of the chair, before she lands on the ground, Vegeta zips around the table and aids her back to her seat. Shaky Bulma eyes Vegeta as he checks her for broken bones.  
  
"Uh.. .Vegeta.. .how were things on the Tax stuff?" Vegeta freezes in the act while staring past her.  
  
"Form b84 is needed, then b623, h765, M8325. the blue one, L90, H76, Q523, C735, A7323, from the cellar at the attic ..."  
  
"Well I'm glad it worked, may be you can do it next year, I'm such a dope with them, while you seem to understand." Vegeta stops ranting about forms and glares with frightened eyes at her. Bulma flinches ready for a shout, when his eyes go all blurry. Yes, the might prince Vegeta was bawling and crying like his baby Trunks. Bulma, nailed to the ground eyes the crying Saiyan before her, as he hugs her feet PLEADING to have mercy on him. She sits to the ground and holds the mentally scarred Saiyan while trying to comfort him. As Mirai holding Trunks walks in...  
  
"Don't worry, I'll do it next year, hush now, you don't have to do the taxes anymore." At the WORD tax Mirai loses it, puts Chibi-Trunks on the table and sits in a comer, with his right index finger he brushes over his lips, while humming. Apathetic he continues.. .one and on...  
  
  
  
********  
  
Based on OUR frustrations with that...WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
The end.  
  
s-. ' +'A-'sx.i 


End file.
